


마법사의 호기심

by ImSijik



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSijik/pseuds/ImSijik
Summary: 쉬라 시즌3 기반, 목욕하는 섀도우위버랑 그걸 지켜보기만 하는 캐스타스펠라의 이야기입니다.
Relationships: Castaspella & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Castaspella/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Kudos: 3





	마법사의 호기심

“같이 씻으려는 거야? 아니면 날 감상하려는 거야?” 

브라이트문의 욕실은 미스타코르의 증기동굴과는 달랐다. 어떤 마법을 부린 건지는 몰라도 사방에서 뜨거운 물이 흘러내리는데도 수증기가 차지 않았다. 캐스타스펠라는 이것 때문에 안젤라와 언쟁을 한 적이 있었다. 마법사에게 증기를 통해 심신을 정화하는 일이 얼마나 중요한지 안젤라가 알 턱이 없었지만, 그걸 입 밖으로 내뱉은 건 분명 실수였다. 안젤라는 그런 환경에서 자칫 잘못하여 글리머가 넘어지기라도 하면 어쩌려고 그러느냐 성을 냈었다. 솔직히 말해서 글리머가 넘어질 일은 없었다. 세상에, 그 글리머가 넘어질 리가 없지 않은가! 캐스타스펠라는 안젤라의 과보호에 혀를 찼다. 그리고 그 행동은 확실하게 안젤라의 심기를 건드렸다. 안젤라는 자신이 여왕임을 내세워 캐스타스펠라에게 한 달 간 브라이트문 출입 금지령을 내렸을 뿐 아니라 글리머의 미스타코르 방문도 금지했다. 이 일을 되돌리기 위해 캐스타스펠라는 거의 매일 안젤라에게 편지를 보내야만 했다. 비록 답장은 받지 못 했지만 사랑스러운 글리머와 미스타코르의 증기동굴에서 즐거운 한때를 보낼 수는 있었다. 글리머는 증기동굴을 아주 좋아했고, 브라이트문의 욕실들도 수증기로 가득 찼으면 좋겠다고 했다. 물론 그 이야기를 안젤라에게 꺼낸 적은 없었다. 차라리 증기동굴 때문에라도 글리머가 미스타코르에 자주 오길 바랄 뿐이었다. 하지만 지금, 캐스타스펠라는 그 결정을 몹시 후회하고 있었다. 수증기 하나 없는 이 공간에서 섀도우위버의 모습이 너무나도 또렷하게 보였기 때문이다.

“헛소리 하지 마. 그런 악취미 같은 거 없으니까.” 어금니를 물며 캐스타스펠라가 말했다. “당신을 혼자 있게 내버려둘 것 같아?”

“도대체 이 욕실에서 내가 무슨 짓을 할 거라고 생각하는 거야?” 어깨를 으쓱하며 섀도우위버가 말했다. “물론 혼자 있는 건 간만이라 개인적인 시간을 가질까 생각은 했지만. 여유를 즐기는 거 말이야.”

“뭐든 할 수 있지. 브라이트문의 왕궁은 크리스털로 만들어졌으니까. 게다가 문스톤의 힘에 노출되어 있고. 마법재료로 사용하기에 최적이잖아.”

“그래서 기껏 공포지대에서 도망쳐온 내가 이 크리스털들로 다시 어디로 도망칠까 걱정 돼? 사실 도망치면 그거야말로 네가 환영할 일이니 아닐 테고. 내가 왕궁을 폭파시키기라도 할까 봐?”

“아니면 글리머를 세뇌시킬 수도 있지.”

“내가? 네 조카를?”

“이미 그 아이를 고문한 적도 있으니까 불가능한 일도 아니지.”

“내가 뭐 하러 그런 짓을 하는데?”

“글리머를 세뇌해서 그 아이의 힘을 당신이 마음대로 쓸지 누가 알아.”

“오, 캐스타스펠라. 그런 건 마법 없이도 할 수 있는 일이야. 오히려 마법을 쓰는 게 더 비효율적이지. 기억을 지우려는 게 아니라면 말이야. 세뇌라는 건 훨씬 섬세한 일이거든.”

“마음만 먹으면 언제든지 할 수 있다는 투네?”

“글리머가 만나주기만 한다면 말이지.”

캐스타스펠라는 섀도우위버에게 뻗으려던 손을 겨우 내리며 이마를 짚었다. 섀도우위버와 대화를 오래 끄는 것은 좋은 일이 아니었다. 섀도우위버의 말대로, 그녀는 사람을 조종하는 데 타고난 사람이니까.

“굳이 네가 하지 않아도 되잖아.” 고개를 외로 꼬며 섀도우위버가 말했다. “정말 내가 무슨 짓을 할까 걱정이라면 밖에 있는 근위병들을 시키지 그래. 너보다는 그들이 나를 더 잘 제압할 것 같은데.”

“그럴 수는 없어.”

“왜?”

“왜냐하면 당신은…….” 숨을 삼키며 캐스타스펠라가 말했다. “당신은 라이트스피너였으니까.” 

캐스타스펠라는 자신이 그 이름을 입에 올릴 줄은 꿈에도 몰랐다. 그것도 당사자에게. 캐스타스펠라가 라이트스피너라는 이름에 얼마나 오랜 세월 붙잡혀 있었는지 섀도우위버는 모를 것이다. 마이카가 존경하던 마법사, 미스타코르 역사상 최고의 마법사이자 동시에 미스타코르 역사상 최악의 마법사. 미스타코르의 많은 마법사들은 라이트스피너가 남긴 수많은 마법서적들을 통해 지식을 탐구했다. 라이트스피너가 미스타코르에 씻을 수 없는 상처를 남겼다 해도 기본적으로 마법사는 진리를 탐구하는 자들이었기에 그녀의 흔적을 지나칠 수 없었다. 하지만 캐스타스펠라가 라이트스피너의 그림자에서 오랫동안 벗어날 수 없었던 건 지극히 개인적인 일이었다. 그녀가 저지른 일로 인해 마이카는 죽을 뻔 했다. 그로 인해 부모님과 선생님들의 모든 관심이 마이카에게 쏠렸다. 아직 주변 사람들의 관심과 보호가 필요했던 어린 캐스타스펠라에게는 가혹한 일이었다. 이 모든 게 자신이 마이카보다 강하지 않아서, 재능이 없어서, 라이트스피너에게 선택 받지 못 해서 벌어진 것만 같았다. 마이카보다 강했더라면, 마이카보다 재능이 있었더라면, 그래서 라이트스피너가 자신을 택했더라면 지금쯤 마이카가 받을 관심은 자신에게 쏠렸을 텐데. 아니, 차라리 마이카가 없었더라면 이런 일이 벌어지지 않았을 텐데. 그런 생각을 한 적도 있었다. 그러나 그러한 생각은 정말 한 순간이었다. 그런 생각에 휘둘리기에는 마이카를 정말로 사랑했고 어둠에 먹힐 만큼 캐스타스펠라는 나약하지 않았다. 대신 주변의 관심과 애정 없이도 충분히 자신이 강하다는 걸 증명하길 바랐다. 라이트스피너가 남긴 서적들을 보며, 얼마나 똑똑하고 강했기에 누구도 그녀를 막을 수 없었는지 알아내기 위해 10대 시절을 전부 바쳤다. 그 긴 시간동안 캐스타스펠라가 한 가지 깨달은 게 있다면, 누구도 라이트스피너를 막을 수 없다는 것이었다. 그녀는 강한 마법사였다. 사람들의 말로는 세뇌를 할 수 있는 유일한 마법사라고 했다. 그러지 않고서야 마이카가 그런 짓을 했을 리 없다면서 말이다. 마지막 순간에 마이카가 그녀의 지배에서 벗어나지 않았다면 무슨 일이 벌어졌을까? 그 뒤로 캐스타스펠라는 오로지 한 가지 능력을 키우는 데만 집중했다. 다른 모든 건 마이카를 따라잡을 수 없더라도 정신 저항만큼은 누구보다도 뛰어나지겠다는 일념으로 캐스타스펠라는 최선을 다했다. 그러니 지금 캐스타스펠라가 브라이트문에 머물며 섀도우위버의 감시를 자처한 건 그저 그녀가 미스타코르의 마법사장이기 때문만은 아니라는 소리였다.

“그게 이 일과 무슨 상관이 있는지는 모르겠지만, 절대로 내게서 시선을 돌리지 않겠다는 건 확실히 알겠군.” 

섀도우위버는 과거 자신의 이름에 아무 반응도 하지 않았다. 그저 더 이상 캐스타스펠라를 설득하는 게 무의미하다고 판단한 듯 팔짱을 풀고 캐스타스펠라의 눈을 똑바로 볼 뿐이었다.

“저녁 먹었어?”

“뭐?”

“저녁 먹었냐고.”

“그게 왜 궁금한데?”

“궁금한 게 아니라 걱정해주는 거야.”

‘걱정? 섀도우위버가 그런 것도 할 줄 아는 인간이라고?’ 캐스타스펠라는 섀도우위버가 무슨 이상한 꿍꿍이라도 갖고 있는 게 아닌가 의심스러운 마음에 주먹을 꽉 쥐며 머릿속으로 공격 마법식을 떠올렸다.

“목욕을 하려면 옷을 벗어야 할 텐데, 솔직히 말해서 남에게 보여주기에는 아주 흉측해서 말이야. 내가 봐도 역겨울 정도거든.” 손가락 끝으로 가면을 툭툭 치며 섀도우위버가 말했다.

“보자마자 다 게워낼 지도 몰라.”

“난 그렇게 나약하지 않아.”

“난 굳이 남의 토사물을 치우고 싶지 않다는 것만 알아둬. 그리고 이 즐거운 시간을 네 토냄새로 방해 받고 싶지도 않고.”

“안 먹었어! 안 먹었으니까 걱정하지 마!”

“가여운 캐스타스펠라. 그렇다면 오늘은 주린 배로 잠에 들겠네.”

“당신, 내가 우스워?” 지금껏 참고 있던 분노를 참지 못 하고 캐스타스펠라의 손이 섀도우위버의 멱살을 잡았다. “난 더 이상 당신이 알던 어린 애가 아니야. 당신이 오르지 못 했던 자리에 오른 강한 마법사지.”

“이런, 직접 내 옷을 벗겨주려는 거야? 친절도 해라.”

캐스타스펠라는 멱살을 잡고 있던 손을 풀어 섀도우위버의 어깨를 밀쳤다. 그리고 팔짱을 낀 채 턱 끝으로 섀도우위버를 가리켰다. 벗으라는 묵언의 명령이었다.

“난 분명 경고했어.” 섀도우위버는 흘러내린 머리카락을 넘기더니 가면으로 손을 가져갔다.

가면 속 섀도우위버의 얼굴은 엉망진창이었다. 온갖 흉터와 멋대로 찢어진 동공은 인간으로 보이지 않았다. 하지만 그보다 더 최악인 건 섀도우위버의 몸이었다. 구속복처럼 온몸을 꽁꽁 감싸고 있던 붉은 색 로브가 바닥으로 떨어지자 캐스타스펠라는 섀도우위버의 경고가 거짓이 아니었음을 알 수 있었다. 아물지 못 하고 벌어진 상처 사이로 검게 타버린 뼈가 보였으며, 피부 아래에서는 무언가가 쉴 새 없이 온몸을 돌아다니며 꿈틀거리고 있었다. 살아있는 것 자체가 기적이었다. 분명 쉬라의 마법으로 치료를 받았을 텐데도 왜 아직도 저런 꼴인지 이해가 가지 않았다. 하지만 그 모든 흉측한 모습 속에서도 캐스타스펠라의 눈을 사로잡은 건 섀도우위버의 손목이었다. 마치 무언가에 오랫동안 묶여있었기라도 한 듯 검붉은 멍이 섀도우위버의 양손목에 두껍게 자리하고 있었다. 

“한때 미스타코르의 선생으로서 말하는 데, 마법에는 항상 대가가 따른다는 걸 명심해.” 미리 준비해둔 흰색 가운을 몸에 걸치며 섀도우위버가 말했다. “실패하는 순간 그 대가는 영원히 돌려받을 수 없다는 것도.”

“손목은 왜 그래?” 섀도우위버가 가운을 여미는 모습을 보며 캐스타스펠라가 말했다.

“다른 흉터들과 마찬가지로 획득의 마법을 행했을 때-” 섀도우위버는 무슨 말인지 이해가 가지 않는다는 듯 가운의 소매를 올려 자신의 손목을 내려다보았다.

“그거 결박흔이잖아.”

“뭐, 그렇지.” 왜 이런 거에 캐스타스펠라가 관심을 보이는지 이해할 수 없다는 듯 가운의 소매를 내리며 섀도우위버가 말했다. “오랫동안 묶여 있었거든.”

“곪아가고 있는 걸 왜 그냥 두는 거야? 획득의 마법을 실행한 사람은 회복력이 없는 거야? 아니면 어떠한 약도 통하지 않는 거야?”

어느새 곁으로 다가와 자신의 손목을 조심스레 잡는 캐스타스펠라를 보자 섀도우위버는 자신도 모르게 웃음이 나왔다. 마법사들이란 오직 이 호기심과 알고자 하는 욕망 때문에 존재하는 걸지도 모른다는 생각이 들었다. 자신도 그렇고, 전혀 마법사처럼 보이지 않는 캐스타스펠라 또한 마찬가지였다. 그러자 스스로도 역겨운 제 알몸을 보여줬다는 수치심이 사라지는 것 같았다. 나아가 캐스타스펠라와 가까워졌다는 착각이 들 정도였다.

“확실히 회복력이 떨어지긴 하지. 어쨌거나 나는 마법 기생충 같은 존재니까.” 캐스타스펠라의 손등 위에 자신의 손을 포개며 섀도우위버가 말했다. “마력 공급이 막히면 마력 대신 생명력이 빨리거든. 아도라의 회복 마법이 훌륭하긴 했지만, 그게 획득의 마법과의 연결을 끊은 건 아니야. 부수적으로 얻은 그림자를 쫓아낸 정도지.”

“그럼 나을 수는 있는 거네?”

“약만 바른다면 말이지. 너희 브라이트문의 인간들이 내게 약을 줄 것 같진 않지만.”

섀도우위버의 숨결이 캐스타스펠라의 귓가를 간질였다. 캐스타스펠라는 그제야 섀도우위버와 자신이 얼마나 가깝게 붙어있는지 깨닫고는 섀도우위버의 손을 뿌리치고 몸을 뒤로 뺐다. 섀도우위버는 아쉽다는 듯 턱에 손을 얹으며 캐스타스펠라를 바라보았다. ‘마법 이야기는 간만에 해서 즐거웠는데. 아쉽네.’라는 말을 덧붙이며. 

“얼른 탕에 들어가기나 해.” 캐스타스펠라는 괜히 으르렁 거리며 섀도우위버를 노려보았다. “아파서 비명 지르는 모습이 보고 싶으니까.”

“역시 나를 감상하려던 거군. 악취미란 말이지.”

캐스타스펠라는 거의 한 시간 가까이 욕실의 벽에 기댄 채 섀도우위버를 지켜보았다. 정말이지 수증기가 없는 욕실은 최악이라는 생각을 하면서 말이다.


End file.
